


Blow my candle

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Oikawa has Iwaizumi’s birthday morning all planned out, but so does the rest of the team. Their two plans do not fit together that well.





	Blow my candle

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny silly birthday fic for iwaizumi i wrote this morning, sorry if its shitty and unedited :^)
> 
> it's not smutty apart from the blowjob part, esp not compared to the usual, they don't get to finish so this really is just. fluff with friends. pls dont take it seriously or hate me for it lmao!! i'll go back to my regularly scheduled smut tonight or tomorrow, depending on whether or not im gonna bother with editing the thing im almost done with. thank you and sorry! hope you'll enjoy this anyway

It was Hajime’s first birthday after they had gotten together in a relationship - not just that, but also his last birthday where Tooru could be completely sure that they still lived close enough together for him to be able to visit him in the morning before school, knowing that next year, they’d be at university (Tooru secretly hoped that university would mean moving in  _ together, _ though).

He already bought some of Hajime’s favourite pastries and some milk tea - cold, since it couldn’t keep the temperature - last night, and Hajime’s mother lets him in at 6:45, not surprised to see Tooru there just like every other year. To everyone’s relief, there’s no morning practice today, so they actually have the entire morning to themselves before school starts at eight, and Tooru has a very nice surprise up his sleeve for Hajime.

He sneaks into Hajime’s room soundlessly, knows the house so well he knows exactly which creaky floorboards to evade, before crawling into Hajime’s bed, leaning down over his sleeping face with a wide smile.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” he yells, and Hajime’s body jerks awake as he forces his eyes open, staring up at Tooru in confusion for a few seconds.

“Oikawa, what the fuck,” he grumbles, his voice raspy from sleep, and Tooru leans down, pressing a quick peck against his lips.

“I’m here to make sure you get the best birthday ever!” Tooru says, clapping Hajime’s thigh excitedly when he notices the bulge. Hajime shifts underneath him instantly, pulling away. Tooru smirks. “Oh, Iwa-chan was expecting me?” he hums, his hand following Hajime as he slides it up his thigh, covered by the blanket, and Hajime swats his hand away, pulling the blanket up further over his shoulders.

“Fuck off, as if you don’t wake up with— _ fuck off _ , Tooru,” he says, turning away from Tooru with a pout.

“Oh,  _ Hajime _ , I wasn’t trying to tease you,” Tooru says, leaning in over the bed and pressing his hand down against Hajime’s thigh again, giving him a wicked grin. “Since it’s your birthday, I was actually going to offer to help you with it,” he says, lifting the blanket.

“W-what?” Hajime asks, reaching out for Tooru, but not in time before Tooru disappears under the blanket, crawling up between Hajime’s legs, pressing his knees apart when Hajime moves them together in an attempt at keeping him away. 

“I’ll blow you off, help you with your morning wood,” Tooru says, smirking when he finally does situate himself between Hajime’s thighs, looking down at his boxers, his hard-on pressing against the fabric. The air is warmer underneath the blanket, not ideal for blowjobs when you’re already in need of air, but Tooru will have to manage, 

“Why are you so nasty?” Hajime asks, reaching his hand under the blanket, but instead of pulling Tooru away, he rakes his fingers through his hair softly, grabbing at the longer hairs at the back of Tooru’s head. Tooru takes this as an invite, bowing his head and pulling down Hajime’s boxers, freeing his erection before he puts his mouth over it, taking in the head instantly, sliding his tongue in a circle over it. He can feel Hajime’s thigh muscles tense underneath his touch and he presses down his head, taking in more of his length before sucking in, hollowing his cheeks. Hajime can’t really see him under the blanket, which is a tragedy, because Tooru loves putting on a show for him, but that doesn’t mean he can’t make it enjoyable anyway. He pulls his mouth off only to slide his tongue down the shaft slowly, making sure to cover as much of it as possible to make it slick with saliva. When he’s satisfied he pulls back again, taking it into his mouth as he grabs the hilt with his hand, relaxing his throat as he tries to take in more.

And then the door is kicked open.

“Happy birthday, Iwaizumi!” someone yells. Tooru can recognise the voices of their teammates and he freezes underneath the blanket, dick still in his mouth. Holy fuck. 

“Guys, wait!” Hajime hisses, sitting up in the bed and pressing down on Tooru’s head in an attempt at hiding him, but he only presses Tooru deeper down on his own cock, making Tooru’s throat convulse around him, closer to gagging for real than ever before, and Tooru can  _ hear _ Hajime stifle a moan as he accidentally takes in more of his cock.

“You okay? You look—“ Tooru recognises Yudacchi’s voice, but Hajime cuts him off quickly.

“Yeah, thanks, but, uh,” Hajime mumbles as Tooru tries to pull his head off his cock slowly, his tongue accidentally sliding over the slit on the tip, and Hajime smacks the top of his head over his blanket, “ _ fuck, _ ” he hears Hajime hiss, barely audible, and then the confused murmurs of some of the others. “Can you give me two minutes of privacy to get dressed?” 

“We see you change every day in the locker rooms, Iwaizumi,” Tooru hears Mattsun say, and if he wasn’t currently hiding under the blankets, he’d raise his middle fingers at him. 

“Yeah, and speaking of looking at you, where’s Oikawa?” Makki asks, and Tooru covers his mouth under the blanket, both nervous that Hanamaki has pointed out his absence and the way in which he mentioned him. Tooru did  _ not  _ stare that much at Hajime. Then he remembers - Makki and Mattsun  _ knew _ that he’d be here. He had told them the day before, and those idiots  _ still _ chose to surprise not just Hajime but also Tooru with their visit. They planned this.

“He’s—“ Hajime begins, and Tooru pulls his boxers up over his cock again, cupping his cock sadly, watching it slowly go limp at the shock of the others walking in on them. He was going to make Hajime feel so  _ good _ , and now the others ruined his plans completely.

“Please tell me he’s not under that blanket,” Makki says, and Tooru feels someone poke at his leg, pulling it back instantly.

“Uuh,” Hajime mumbles, obviously unsure of what to do. Tooru knows he’s been caught, there’s nowhere to hide and nothing to do except crawl out from his hiding place, so that’s exactly what he does, wiping off his mouth before lifting the blanket over his head, waving up at his teammates. The  _ entire _ team, not just the third years.

“Oh my god,” Watari whispers, and Tooru hears Kunimi’s snicker as the rest of the team stares at them in silence.

“Surprise!” Tooru says, keeping his voice as light as possible as he stands up, laughing nervously.

“Thank you guys  _ so much _ for telling me about your plans!” he says sarcastically, giving Mattsun and Makki a deathly glare. Yudacchi steps up from behind them, clapping Tooru on the shoulder.

“There’s cake in the kitchen, shall we let Hajime get dressed?” he says, turning to look down at Hajime who nods, breathing out in relief.

“I’ll help him!” Tooru says quickly, but both Makki and Mattsun grabs him by the elbows, pulling him outside along with them.

 

There’s an enormous cake with Hajime’s name on in the kitchen and enough plastic plates for the entire team. The entire team is uncomfortably quiet as they enter the kitchen, too small for the big group of boys in their best age, and Tooru feels the tension in the room up until the moment Hajime enters the kitchen, his tie hanging around his neck untied and his shirt buttoned up clumsily, not even put into his uniform pants. Tooru runs over to help him with the tie as the others start talking again, the plastic plates clattering as they start cutting out a piece of cake for everyone.

“I can do it myself,” Hajime mumbles as Tooru finishes tying the tie, but Tooru just winks at him before pulling back, grabbing Kindaichi’s plate from him the second he walks past.

“You’re horrible at it, though,” Tooru says, taking a bite from the cake, earning a snark from Makki who pulls back Kindaichi to where he’s handing out cake again.

“You’ll get an even bigger piece, Kindaichi, don’t worry,” Mattsun says as he holds out a plate for him, just as Makki puts it down on his plate.

“What about Iwa-chan?” Tooru says, raising his voice and pushing Hajime closer to them.

“Guys, this is—thank you so much,” Hajime says, staring down at the piece of cake handed to him by Mattsun, obviously shocked by their surprise, way more touched than Tooru is by their intrusion on their yearly tradition.

“Don’t think it means we’re gonna go easy on you during practice,” Makki says as he finally gets his own piece - Tooru suspects that he also ate one while handing cake out to the rest of them - leaning up against the kitchen isle. “Oikawa, what were you even doing before we came?”

“Just helping Iwa-chan blow his candle, it’s his birthday after all,” Tooru says, keeping his voice completely calm and Hajime coughs, covering his mouth as he chokes on the cake he’s eating, his face going red.

Makki squints at Tooru, looking between him and Hajime, obviously suspicious of Hajime’s violent reaction.

“Not in front of the children,” Mattsun says, tilting his head in the direction of their kouhai, patting Hajime on the back. 

“ _ You _ guys were the ones who so rudely interrupted me!” Tooru says, reaching over and grabbing the cake from Hajime’s plate, taking a bite from it before putting it back.

“We didn’t expect you to get started that quickly,” Makki says, grabbing Tooru’s flask of milk tea and drinking from it without asking. Tooru opens his mouth to complain, but the look Makki gives him, with his eyebrow raised, silences him.

After they’ve all finished most of their cake and cleaning up, the team gets ready to leave for school.

Tooru sighs in resignation, finally accepting that his plans were a complete bust, too focused on sulking to notice Hajime sneaking up on him and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“So,” Hajime says, giving him a small smile. “My mom asked if you want to join us for dinner,” he says, not that surprising to Tooru, but he smiles happily anyway, grateful that Hajime’s mom thought of him.

“I’d love to,” he says before looking down at the ground again, still disappointed that all of his planning had gone to waste.

“And maybe, uh, we could continue what we were doing after school,” Hajime adds quietly, and when Tooru looks up, Hajime’s face is flushed, a wobbly smile on his lips. Tooru grabs him by the waist and pulls him tighter, pressing his nose into the crook of Hajime’s neck, nodding excitedly to hide his own blush. “We’ll lock the door his time,” Hajime adds with a chuckle, patting his back.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, pressing his lips against it in a soft kiss before pulling back, smiling at him widely. “Please let me celebrate it with you in the years to come as well!”

Hajime stares at him, his blush growing a deeper shade of red before he pulls Tooru down by the neck, rubbing at the top of his head, messing up his hair completely.

“Of course, idiot,” he mumbles before releasing his hold, chuckling slightly. “As long as I can join you on yours too.”

Tooru raises his fist and Hajime bumps it, both of them nodding in determination at keeping the promise, and Tooru finally lets out a breath of relief, the stress he didn’t even know he was holding in dissipating as he realises that even though this is Hajime’s last birthday in high school, it’s not going to be the last one they celebrate together. Far from.

“I promise I’ll wake you up with a blowjob every year from now on, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, smiling widely.

“Fuck off,” Hajime says, pushing him aside playfully, and they quicken their pace, catching up with the rest of the team, both of them laughing. Tooru can't wait to celebrate Hajime's birthday with him every year from now on, and he doesn't mind helping him blow his candle either.


End file.
